Deadliest Warrior: Republic Commando vs T600
by batfan94
Summary: The Republic's elite Clone Troopers take on Skynet's huminoid killers to decide who is the Deadliest Warrior.


**I DO NOT OWN DEADLIEST WARRIOR, STAR WARS, OR TERMINATOR! **

_**The Terminator**_

(Shows the Terminator blasting through ranks of human marines with his chaingun)

_**The robotic, time-traveling killer, charged with ending the life of the human resistance**_

_**Republic Commandos **_

(Shows a squad of Commandos infiltrating a building .)

_**The elite warriors with undying loyalty to the Galactic Republic.**_

_**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**_

_**To find out, our world-class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first-century science, we find out what would happen when the two go toe-to-toe.**_

_**No rules, no safety, no mercy: It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**_

_**The Deadliest Warrior**_

_**Welcome to the Fight Club, where a team of doctors, scientists, and combat experts take aim to see who will win between two of the greatest soldiers in history.**_

Two groups of people gather in the fight club, testing their weapons on various dummies.

**The T-800 Terminator**

**Height: 7'3**

**Weight: 800 lbs**

**Armor: Titanium alloy Endoskeleton **

**Republic Commando**

**Height: 6'**

**Weight: 176 lbs**

**Armor: Plastoid Armor**

_**Biomedical engineer, Geoff **__**Desmoulin, will help test the effectiveness of each warriors weapons.**_

_Geoff- I'm going to give my edge to the Commandos. These guys are trained from birth to be the perfect soldiers. With that kind of teamwork, there is no challenge that they can't handle ._

_**ER physician, Armand Dorian, will observe the gruesome effects of each weapon.**_

_Armand- The interesting thing about this match is the fatigue factor, which is why my money is on the Terminators. They don't eat, sleep, or fail in their mission. They are relentless killing machines. _

_**Wielding the weapons of The Republic Commandos is former Commander Cody of the Republic Army. Having fought by the Commandos during his career, he knows firsthand the capabilities of his elite brethren. **_

_Cody- We were bred to be the best, therefore we are the best. We go in, get the job done, and get out._

_**The Commando team packs a mean arsenal from the weapons vault .**_

_**-DC-17m Sniper Variation**_

_**-The DC-17 blaster**_

_**-The DC-15a blaster pistol**_

_**-The Thermal detonator **_

_**But the Terminator team is convinced that their machine will rise to the challenge. Wielding the weapons for the Terminator is John Conner, leader of the human Resistance.**_

_John- These T-600's are utterly ruthless. They will turn the place upside down looking for these Commandos._

_**The Terminator team carries a deadly assortment of weaponry.**_

_**-Chaingun **_

_**-The **_**Westinghouse M-27 Phased Plasma Pulse Rifle**

**-The pulse pistol**

_**-The Wrist mounted rocket launcher**_

_**First the experts will test the long range weapons. The Sniper rifle vs. The Chaingun.**_

_**John is first, with the Chaingun. In front of him are five ballistics gel torsos, representing the same density of human flesh.**_

_Geoff: THREE, TWO, ONE, FIRE!_

John opens up with the chaingun, creating a path of utter destruction on the targets.

_**Dr. Dorian examines the results.**_

_Armand-Look at this guy, an almost straight line across the chest cavity, even putting a few bullets through the aortic valve, instant kill. The two farthest ones have some scattered shots in the gut, painful, but not exactly a instant kill. But if they don't get help in about a half hour, they are dead. The other two, have nice shot placements in the head and upper chest, even puncturing the lungs. both instant kills._

_**But our Commando experts are not impressed. **_

_Cody- Sure it's good. But when it comes to long range, we've got the one weapon for the job._

_**Cody lies in a prone position, with the DC-17m sniper rifle at the ready. **_

_Geoff: THREE, TWO, ONE, FIRE!_

_**The sniper rifle scores five instant kills, and all at a greater range than the chaingun.**_

_Armand- No question, the chaingun is an effective weapon. The carnage that weapon left was stunning._

_Geoff- I agree but the sniper rifle scored five instant kills as opposed to the chaingun's three instant kills. Not to mention that those five kills were done from a greater distance. Edge, the DC-17 _

_**Edge: Republic Commando**_

_**For Mid Range, we tested the DC-17 blaster rifle against the M-37. **_

_Geoff- In our urban house fighting, both weapons preformed wonderfully. Both are plasma weapons, and have about 60 rounds in the clip. Both of these are dead even_

_**Edge: Even**_

_**In Close Range, we tested the DC-15a pistol against the pulse pistol.**_

_Geoff- With the pulse pistol, you get a more powerful shot at the same rate of fire. Edge goes to the Pulse pistol. _

_**Edge: The Terminator**_

_**In Explosive Weapons, The Terminator's wrist mounted rocket launcher went up against the Thermal Detonator.**_

_Armand- The Rocket launcher is good, but the shockwave from the Thermal Detonator was enough to kill at a reasonable distance, which, for an explosive, is what you want, to be AWAY from the explosion._

_**Edg**__e: __**Republic Commando**_

_**To prevent this battle from being won by a single lucky shot, the battle will be simulated 1000 will be a battle of opposites. **_

_**Direct Attack**_

(Shows Terminators blasting into a base)

_**Against Stealthy Ambush**_

(Shows Commando's lying in wait for a target)

_**Man vs. Machine**_

_**WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?**_

_The Battle_

The Commandos of Delta Squad Moved toward the deserted factory. At a signal from the squad leader, the rest of the group dropped to the ground. One pulled out his DC-17 m Sniper rifle, peering through the scope, while the rest of the squad advanced. He saw four robotic soldiers march out from a building.

**Terminators-4**

**Commandos-4**

Focusing on the lead machine, the trooper fired the Sniper rifle. The bolt went clean through the Terminator's metallic cranium, dropping it.

**Terminators-3**

**Commandos-4**

At the sound of the first shot, the squad burst from their cover, charging at the machines. One of the Terminators raised it's chaingun and opened fire. One of the troopers stumbled, his armor riddled with bullet holes. Another sustained burst ended his life.

**Terminators-3**

**Commandos-3**

The Commando with the sniper rifle emptied his clip into another Terminator, but it had no effect on the machine, for no vital areas were hit. Leaving his rifle, he pulled out his DC-17 blaster rifle, rammed a clip into the gun, and charged into battle. The Commandos split up, heading into adjacent buildings. Each Terminator followed their respective trooper. One Commando opened up on a machine with his blaster rifle, some of the blaster bolts pierced the armor, but not enough to disable the robot. The machine responded in turn with his M-37. The trooper was thrown back against the wall, his armor smoking. The machine moved to finish the job when it noticed the object in the Commando's hand.

"Go to the scrap heap, clanker." rasped the trooper, activating the Thermal Detonator. The explosion consumed both soldiers in a superheated ball of fire, incinerating them both.

**Terminators-2**

**Commandos-2**

The remaining Commandos met up on a catwalk overlooking a weapons depot, about fifteen feet above the ground. When one Terminator emerged from the doorway, both troopers emptied their rifles into the machine. It teetered for a moment before toppling to the ground, but not before it fired its wrist mounted rocket. It hit one of the Commandos, who exploded in a mist of blood and gore.

**Terminators-1**

**Commandos-1**

The Commando wheeled around as another machine stepped onto the catwalk, pistol in hand. A blast from the pulse pistol knocked the Commando down, the trooper grasping his shoulder in pain. In the blink of an eye, he drew his own pistol and fired. The pulse pistol melted into molten slag. The Terminator dropped the ruined weapon as it walked toward the wounded Commando. The trooper kept firing his weapon but had no effect. The Terminator grabbed the Commando and through him over the catwalk. The pistol slid a few feet away from the trooper as the Terminator landed next to the soldier. Seizing his chance, the Commando tackled the Terminator to the ground, knocking it back. The Commando dived for his pistol. At that moment, the Terminator dragged the Commando back by it's ankle, raising it's fist for the killing blow, only to find the barrel of a blaster pistol against it's skull. The trooper shot the machine in a classic between-the-eyes shot. The machine's eye went out as it toppled to the floor. The Republic Commando raised his weapon and yelled "FOR THE REPUBLIC!"

Terminators-0

Commandos-1

_**Winner: Republic Commandos**_

_**Out of 1000 battles, The Commandos emerged victorious, but just barely, with 504 kills. Their most effective weapons were the Sniper Rifle and the Thermal Detonator.**_

_** Republic Commandos**_

_**-DC-17m Sniper Rifle -152**_

_**-DC-17 Blaster Rifle-95**_

_**-DC-15a Blaster Pistol-106**_

_**-Thermal Detonator-151**_

_** The Terminators weren't far behind with 496 kills. The most lethal weapon was the Pulse Pistol and the M-37 Pulse Rifle**_

_** Terminators**_

_**-Chaingun-99**_

_**-The **__**Westinghouse M-27 Phased Plasma Pulse Rifle- 137**_

_**-The pulse pistol-136**_

_**-The Wrist mounted rocket launcher-124**_

_Geoff- I'm not surprised at the outcome of the battle. However, I'm surprised on how close it was. The difference of EIGHT battles. This is the closest match-up to date._

_Armand- I'm surprised at the Commandos' success. But then again, human ingenuity and creativity can outlast any machine. For me the weapons weren't the deciding factor. It was who was holding the weapons that determined the outcome._

_John-That's just a simulation. In a real world scenario, it would play out a lot differently._

_Cody-There was never a doubt in my mind. If you want a job done you go for the best. You go for the Republic Commandos._

(Shows the Commando taking aim at the screen and firing.)

**A/N: OK some people were upset by the outcome of my last Deadliest Warrior fanfic. But honestly, I guarantee that every single person who booed my story because Captain America won, has been upset about the outcome of an actual Deadliest Warrior episode (cough cough GREEN BERETS VS. SPETSNAZ cough cough). It's my match up, so let me tell it the way I want it to be told. I decide these winners with an impartial group of people. I give them the data, they give me a winner. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
